Bound Eternally
by Blue Savage
Summary: Sasuke, at 17 was bethrothed to girl, who held an unborn child in her womb. When the Uchiha massacre occurred, all that was left of Sasuke's wife was a memory. But when they meet another time, will he still remember the memories that still stain his heart
1. Prologue: Forever Yours

**Blue Savage: HEY YA'LL! Blue Savvy back with a new fic! I'm really sorry that I never got to continue Twin Hearts! Coz' ffnet deleted that story for some damn reason about my uploading, chaptering, WHATEVER! But, be happy that I'm back with a new SasukexOC one! YAY! **_CLAP, CLAP! _**Hehe…anyway, hope you like this as much as you liked Twin Hearts!**

**BTW, if any of you wonder and flame and stuff…this fic is mostly AU! One of which is Sasuke and most of the other gennins, are 17! They already have jobs and stuff, but some details in the anime will also be put here! Also, if you resort to telling me of OOC between the characters (especially Sasuke. In this chapter, particularly Sasuke will be OOC, because he's already 17 and Itachi HAS NOT YET murdered the whole Uchiha clan!); it is because they have matured. Though some parts of their childhood traits still remain, they're mostly established and independent now.**

**Another thing…I don't know if they mentioned this in the anime or manga, but can anyone tell me what's the name of Sasuke's parents? Hehe…since I don't know for now, I'll be using my own names! Forgive me… **

**LAST NOTE: I don't know if I'm correct, but in Japanese, how do they call their mothers? Isn't it _okaa-san;_ and for father, _otou-san?_ Or something else? PLEASE INFORM ME!**

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto.

_Bound Eternally_

_By: Blue Savage_

_Summary:  
__Sasuke was already married when he was 17, with an unborn child held in the womb of his lover. But when his brother killed the whole clan, all that was left of Sasuke's wife was a memory. But what he never knew was that she survived, together with his child. When they meet another time, will Sasuke still remember the memories that still stain his heart?_

_Prologue: Forever Yours_

I took a heavy breath, filling the bucket I brought with me, with some of the pond water. I gave a broad smile, combing a dirty hand on my raven locks. "Toboe, and the others would surely love this!" I exclaimed cheerfully, counting the several fish inside the two pails I brought with me.

I rowed the boat back to shore, and waved to a few friends who were beginning to unknot the abaca rope for their boat. It was spring, and beautiful flowers began to blossom. I relished the feeling of the peacefulness in this clan. The Uchiha Clan.

I brought back the boat to the shore, and tied the rope to the nearest pole, making sure that it was very tight. I exhaled a heavy but contented breath, soon inhaling in the scent of flowers surrounding the area. I overlooked the horizon of the pond, and watched as the flaming ball of fire began to set.

I bended my knees, and took the two buckets filled with fish. As I passed through the compound of the Uchihas, I couldn't help but smile at every person I passed by with. I stopped midway the street, and approached a tree that had pink and purple flowers growing on the roots of the tall trunk. "Toboe would surely love this." I beamed softly, picking up a few of the burgeoning flowers. I caressed the smooth petals and sniffed it slightly, scrutinizing it another time before gingerly holding it in my hands, balancing it with the buckets I held.

* * *

"Ahh, Toboe have you seen where Sasuke has gone to?" an elderly mother asked, placing a thoughtful hand on the blue-haired girl's shoulder. 

The girl shook her head, her deep blue eyes glistening worriedly, "Gomen nasai Megumi-kaa-san, but the last time I saw him was this noon. Perhaps, he has gone fishing or joined some of his friends for an outing." Toboe replied, wiping her hands from the juices of the vegetables and fruits she had been cutting.

"Iie, it is okay Toboe; but arigato for your help," Sighed Sasuke's mother, rubbing the sides of her temples.

"Why don't you rest for a while Megumi-kaa-san? I'll ask some friends of his about his whereabouts."

"Domo arigato, again,"

"My pleasure." murmured back Toboe, pouring some tea into two cups.

"_I'm home!_"

"My goodness, that must be Sasuke-kun," Uttered Toboe, putting down the steaming pot and headed for the hallway.

"Uchiha Sasuke, you get in here, _RIGHT NOW!_" Megumi called from the kitchen.

"Uh-oh…you're in for it now Sasuke. Do you know how worried okaa-san has been getting lately? I swear, I thought her Sharingan would just pop out, and she would tear me to shreds!" exclaimed Toboe frighteningly, trying to reach for the pail in Sasuke's arms.

But he pulled back swiftly, handing to her the flowers he had picked. "What's this?" Toboe asked, quirking an eyebrow, a grin gracing her angelic features. She hesitantly accepted the small bouquet and sniffed it, averting her sapphire pools at Sasuke, "What's the catch?"

But her husband merely laughed by this, settling his two buckets down on the floor, "_What?_" he retorted defiantly, "Can't a husband offer flowers to his wife? Is it now a crime?" a smug smirk tugged his lips, while he threw his hands in the air, as if surrendering.

"I don't know…" trailed Toboe, tucking a strand of azure hair behind her ear "This could _actually _be a ticket to get inside my pants, _again_."

"What _are _you talking about!" laughed Sasuke, capturing the girl in a soft embrace, "I would never do that. And besides," he paused, placing a hand on the swollen stomach of the female, "I have a son that's about to come out in 2 months!"

Toboe raised a brow, "A _son_? How are you sure it's going to be a boy? It could end up as a girl…"

"Don't worry," murmured Sasuke, placing a kiss on her cheek "I'm definitely sure it's going to be a _boy_."

"Whatever," tittered Toboe, pushing away from Sasuke playfully "by the way…kaa-san has been looking f-"

"_UCHIHA SASUKE, YOU BETTER GET YOUR 17 YEAR-OLD ASS RIGHT IN HERE, IN THIS KITCHEN THIS INSTANT!_"

"Megumi-kaa-san has been looking for you…" the blue-haired girl finished, a shy yet thoughtful beam on her face.

"Hai, hai kaa-san!" snapped back Sasuke, taking the two fish-filled pails that were settled on the floor.

"Sasuke-kun!" Toboe called, "By the way…thanks for the flowers." She smiled, inhaling the scent of the blossoms within her hands.

Sasuke returned the smile, "Just like old times, ne?" and he trekked back to the kitchen.

_'Just like old times…' _Toboe said to herself, smelling the flowers and placing a gentle hand above her enlarged stomach.

* * *

"Gomen nasai, okaa-san, but I went out fishing this noon. I apologize if I didn't inform you sooner." Spoke Sasuke, placing the two buckets he held right beside the sink. He gave his mother a worried glance, seeing the contempt etched on her features. He sighed deeply and washed his hands, rinsing the soap and aroma staining his fingers. 

"So, what now?" mumbled the teen, sitting down at the seat in front of her mother. He looked down at his hands and entwined them, fiddling with his fingers once in a while. It was weird…he never really felt this nervous, especially before his very mother. But maybe it was the anxiety of what his mother had to say – plus the terrifying glare she was sending him.

"You angry at me?" He uttered softly, glancing at his mother shortly. "I'm sorry, if I-I _worried_ you." He continued, absentmindedly getting addicted to his pale palms settled on the table.

Moments later, Toboe entered the kitchen bringing with her a vase filled with water. "Megumi-kaa-san, you know Sasuke-kun gave me these wonderful flowers." She said a smile suspended on her features. She laid the green ceramic vase atop the counter and inserted the flowers given to her by her husband. Taking in the awkward silence, she sent a worried gape at the mother and son.

"Did I enter at a bad time?" the pregnant teen asked, a look of remorse on her face. "Forgive me…I was planning on making some tea for you. I hope it's all right with you-"

"Iie Toboe-san…it's all right. If you would please, exit the kitchen. I have some matters to discuss with my son." Megumi didn't even spare to look at Toboe. Her obsidian eyes remained only on her son – a hard glower were the best words to describe what she was throwing at Sasuke.

The young girl nodded and left the kitchen, also abandoning the flowers she brought in with her. Sasuke turned his eyes to the vase that was settled on the counter and tried to inhale the scent of the blossoms, despite the fact it was completely out of reach from where he sat. He recalled the look on Toboe's face when she saw what he brought for her. It was _priceless._ A smile so grand, you would faint right on the spot.

"Beautiful aren't they?" Sasuke bolted his head to the origin of the voice and saw her mother, her eyes also centered on the green vase where the pink and purple flowers rested.

Megumi slowly stood up and trudged slowly to the porch where the bamboo doors were slid open to let in the spring breeze. She held out her hands, as if embracing the gush passing in the room and brought them back to her sides. She adjusted the sleeve of her kimono, and closed her eyes. "I can't believe it has been 17 years Sasuke." She uttered softly.

The boy cocked an eyebrow, following his eyes to where his mother stood. He didn't quite understand what his mother meant when she said "_it has been 17 years_." Perhaps, 17 years of tolerating with his still visible childhood antics, or perchance something else. Whatever it may be, Sasuke was completely puzzled by it.

Sasuke heard his mother sigh softly, he morphed his face into a sympathetic glance. "Sasuke, seven months have passed. In two more months Toboe will be giving birth to a child. What she needs during that time of labor is her husband, which is _you_."

The young Uchiha clan member remained confused. He was debating with himself if he would return a question lingering in his mind, or whether to wait for his mother to continue instead. However, impatience got the best of him and he resorted to asking the question, "I do not understand mother. Of course I would be there for her. I'm also feeling very ecstatic about it. Why do you say this okaa-san?"

There was an indention of awkward silence before he heard the rustling of the cherry-blossom trees outside their house. "Sasuke," Megumi began, "I want you to learn how to be more responsible. You're 17 years old. I know Toboe will be giving birth in two months, but there are also possibilities that she might give birth _earlier_ than the time intended on her. I don't want you gallivanting around the whole compound when you know you have a pregnant wife at home, needing of your company and assistance. From now on, I want you to practice the duty of being a liable husband and soon to be father." She adapted a voice of capability and brought with her the hint of being serious about this matter. Her voice was stern, _collected_.

"Do I make myself clear, Sasuke?" her mother finally ended.

Immediately, a thought struck Sasuke. He wasn't sure if his mother wanted him to be a more apt Uchiha descendant, or if she just wanted him in the house more often to do his chores. He didn't hate his mother for making such a rule, but she was right. It never occurred to him that Toboe might actually bring forth his _son _earlier than the estimated time. He wanted to be there for her…he loved her.

Quickly shaking those thoughts away, he nodded to his mother accompanied with an "I understand," undertone.

* * *

"Hey," 

Sasuke looked up from the ground and stared into obscure azure pools, as he slid the bamboo doors closed. "Hey," he replied convoying with him a sincere smile.

"Did you get busted or something? You don't exactly look all too happy-go-lucky… I know I wouldn't – especially if I had a long discussion with my mother like that."

Toboe took Sasuke's hand into hers, and accompanied him to his room. She smiled warmly at him, as she closed the door that separated Sasuke's quarters and the hallway.

"So, what did Megumi-kaa-san say to you that made you look so…_forlorn_?" she chuckled with her own question and sat beside Sasuke, looking at him warmly.

The boy was arguing with the voices at the back of his head, pondering if he should tell Toboe what his mother said to him, or if he should just keep it confidential between his mother and him, _only_.

"Well?" Toboe pressed on, a brow raised into an arch.

Sasuke pushed those thoughts aside, and chose to be honest and candid with his wife, "Well," his voice trailed off, mimicking the pitch of Toboe's own voice. And because of that, he earned a playful punch from his significant other. He laughed by this and glided a hand through his raven locks.

"She said that I should be a more responsible husband – and soon to be father." He finally blurted out, keeping a straight face.

Toboe fell silent. It was unnerving for Sasuke. Toboe wouldn't usually just _be dead silent_. He sent her a questioning and worried glance and saw the stunned and disbelieving features plastered on her face.

"Why would Megumi-kaa-san tell you that?" she mumbled softly, her perplexed features darting at him.

"I'm not quite sure myself," he responded, presenting her a goofy grin. Baffled by his own actions, Sasuke brought Toboe into a tight embrace, resting his head on her suddenly tensed shoulders.

"And she was right. I _do _have to be a more conscientious husband. I nearly failed at that for being a son, and I won't repeat it as a father. I promise that to you Toboe…I'll be here for you, whenever you need me. I'll keep holding you like this; taking your hand into mine whenever you need comfort; caressing you softly whenever you feel the weakness to fall down and give up. You know I'll be here for you…I promised that to you."

Toboe smiled softly and returned the hug, closing her eyes gently. "I know you will Sasuke-kun…_I know you will_."

* * *

Blue Savage: TAADAA! Hahaha…yah, this is the prologue! Was it nice? Okay, to clear up the OOC-ness, may I repeat that _THIS FIC IS MOSTLY AU! _Come to think of it, _I am _the author of this fic, right? So I have the freedom and liberty to right what I want, with or without the rude criticism of the damn flamers out there! 

Also, if you have any mystified questions that are still unanswered about the fic, you'll just have to keep on reading! Because, sooner or later the plot will unravel, and all of your questions will be answered through this unfurling fic – it'll just keep getting better and better!

READ REVIEWS guys!  
NO FLAMES!


	2. Author's Note

**Blue Savage: **OKEE! People…I apologize for not updating for a long time! I REALLY, REALLY, REALLY am! It's just it's our finals right now…and I'm real busy! I can' update…

But I promise I WILL STILL continue my fics! All three of them – Whenever, Wherever (YGO), I'll Make a Man Out of You (Beyblade), and Bound Eternally (Naruto). Please forgive me if I am not able to give you a small excerpt of the next chappy…but it seems as though my diskette went haywire and turned its back on me! So here I am completely REWRITING all three of the chapter for my stories! So sorry guys…

Anyway…uhh…yah, PLEASE FORGIVE! But I promise, once the days of summer begin (which is on TUESDAY! Whoot…) I'll start right away on my fics! Most especially my first priority will be finishing the LAST CHAPTER to my YGO fic…

So watch out for it! Okay gotta go…

_Whenever, Wherever- Next Chapter: _Eternal Vows

_I'll Make A Man Out of You- Next Chapter: _Battling the Stars

_Bound Eternally- Next Chapter: _Solidified Images

KAY! Bye guyz!


End file.
